ChibiResponsibilityand Love?
by Sisi-cat-chan
Summary: Voltaire escapes from jail and is heading back to Japan to get his revenge on hte people who ruined his life, how will the teams deal with this! pairings: TyKa ReMa KeHi and many others!
1. Shock

Chibi Responsibility… and Love!

SSCC-HEY! well this is just an experiment story, so if you dont like it no big

Disclaimer- SSCC doesnt and never will (SSCC- do you have to be so cruel? Cries) own Beyblades

Chapter 1: The Shock

"Tyson! Max! hurry up!" Kenny shouted up the stairs. "We're going to be late to the party!"

"Coming!" came a shouted reply.

Kenny shook his head as he went to stand by the door. It was a hot June day and they had just finished their first year of high school. So Hilary decided to throw a party in celebration for a new life of school. Kenny looked his watch and sighed in frustration.

"You guys!" Kenny shouted up the stair again. "If you're not down in five seconds, I'm leaving without you!"

There was the sound a door slamming and then the loud thumps that could mean only one thing…Tyson and Max were coming.

"Here we are Kenny!" Max said happily screeching to a stop right in front of the brunette.

Kenny grumbled and just walked out the door with Tyson and Max following him.

"Well summer's here" Tyson said as they walked down the street heading to the park was being held. "What are we going to do this year?"

Kenny and Max exchanged looks.

"Well" Max said uncertainly. "I'm planning on going to America. And… and Kenny was planning on going to Australia"

"…Oh I see" Tyson said slightly put out before smiling his normal smile. "At least I can see you guys in the school year"

"Yeah" Max said grinning as well seeing that his friend wasn't upset. "Besides, we should take some time off, we've been together ever since a couple years ago"

They laughed out loud in pure amusement remembering the two years they had with each other as the Bladebreakers.

"I cant believe that it's been a year already" Tyson said thoughtfully as they entered the park and into the chaos of the neighborhood party.

Max and Kenny looked over each other again. They hadn't told Tyson that they were probably planning to spend some of their sophomore year in either America and

It has been about a year from when the team officially broke up. Max was going to school in Japan for only his freshman since he was going to move back to America when his mother had finished her work. Kenny was planning to go to Australia to go to the rest of high school and college.

"Hey you guys!" Tyson shouted. "You guys aren't gonna get any food if you don't hurry up!"

"Hey" said a voice next to him.

The boy turned to see who dared disturb him.

"What do you want?"

The other figure grinned.

"Is this how you always start a conversation? No wonder everyone doesn't like to talk to you"

The boy ignored the insult and asked his question again, with a little more annoyance.

"What the hell do you want Tala? I don't appreciate people coming in and bugging me for no reason"

Tala smirked. He walked over and set down a set of papers on a table.

"Lighten up Kai" Tala said sitting next to the duel haired teen. "Tyson was right, you need to get out more"

Kai shot him a death glare, but Tala pointedly ignored it. He wasn't fazed with that glare; Kai gave him that look too much. But it was worth seeing the red eyed teen get angry over nothing.

"Voltaire" he said getting serious. "He escaped"

If Kai wasn't listening before, he was certainly was now.

"WHAT!"

"Geez calm down Kai" Tala said holding his head.

"How can I be calm when that madman is running around god knows where!"

"Look" Tala said trying to keep Kai from exploding. "We have a lead. Spencer and Ian are going to check it out. Brian is trying to hack in the prison's main computer"

"When did he escape?" Kai said leafing through the papers.

"Somewhere around 2:45-3:10 am" Tala said leaning back against the soft couch they were sitting on. "The guard they found was dead. They think that he killed the guard and took his keys and escaped through the water system"

"Do they have any idea where he's going? This is Russia" Kai said. "He won't get far with out some kind of transportation"

"We arrested a bunch of his old people just yesterday" Tala said. "But they didn't crack until just now"

"So where is he going?" Kai repeated his question.

"…we…we think he's heading for either China or Japan" Tala said slowly.

Kai didn't say anything, he just got up and walked out of the room. Tala sighed and followed. Kai can be a pain when you're waiting for his decision and all you get is a silent, blank look.

They walked down a long dark hallway silently. Tala decided not to push Kai very far with this topic. He really didn't need to nurse a broken limp or nurse Kai back to health if they had a disagreement.

"Did you inform the Majestics yet?" Kai asked as they walked in an office-like room. Brian was in the corner on a computer obviously still trying to hack his way in.

"Yeah" Tala said. "Robert and Oliver are on their way over now. Enrique has gone to alert the All Stars, and Johnny is going to try and find your friends"

"You should've have gotten in about an hour ago" Kai said glaring down Brian. "What's taking so long?"

"I was in an hour ago" Brain growled back. "But every file about Voltaire is gone. It's like he was never there"

"How is that possible!" Kai said shoving Brian over and punching in a few keys. "This is a state-of the art system! It should have brought up anything that was deleted"

"Looks like the old man is one step in front of us" Brian said.

"Inform Mr. Dickinson" Kai said sighing and holding his head in his hand. "Tell him we have a serious case on our hands"

"Emily just sent us an email" Brian said clicking it.

_Demolition Boys, _

_We got your note about Voltaire; problem is if we were to come over, it might cause him to go into hiding. _

_Judy thinks its best if we stay here, but we'll send you new info about his where-about. We've already told Mr. Dickinson so no need to tell him. _

_The White Tigers already know and have agreed to be on the look out. Tyson, Kenny, and Max have not been informed to our knowledge. If you have already told them great; if not I would tell them immediately since we just got into an old file from the Championships. He has a special lab somewhere on the main island of Japan. _

_Send us a reply to let us know you go the message. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_The All Stars_

Kai's face paled as he looked the message. He hadn't told the former Bladebreakers anything.

"Kai?" Tala said waving his hand in front of the slate haired teen's red eyes.

"Tala" Kai said walking away from the room. "Call Mr. Dickinson. I'm going to Japan"

SSCC- so wat do you think? any good? please reivew and tell me if i should continue or not! Ja ne!


	2. Attacked

SSCC- WOW! So many ppls seem to like this story so I've decided to continue!

Thank you to all who review! You're what makes stories like this keep on living! ok enough of my rabbling!

Disclaimer- Do you really think that i would own Beyblades? Ha!

Chapter 2: Attacked

"Tyson! That piece was mine!" Kenny whined as Tyson grabbed the piece of steak that was on the chief's plate.

"But I'm hungry!" Tyson whined as he swallowed the steak. "And Hilary won't let me near the buffet table! And I'm not going near her with that spatula in her hand!"

"Thank you Hilary" Kenny muttered under his breath as he walked over to the grill where his dad was cooking all sorts of things.

"Chief!" Max said coming up to him smiling. "Your dad is the best! He's a great cook!"

"Thanks Max" Kenny said smiling before focusing on the grill.

"You feel ok Kenny?" Max asked his smiling fading slightly.

Kenny didn't say anything but just took the food that his dad handed him and walked away with Max trailing behind. They sat down under a tree and watched Tyson and Hilary start their usual argument about some unnecessary thing.

"I just feel bad" Kenny said suddenly.

Max was surprised. "About what chief?"

"About not telling Tyson" Kenny said. "After we told Hilary"

Max looked away also feeling the guilt build up in his stomach.

"We'll tell him before we go" he promised.

Kenny didn't say anything just nodded.

* * *

"Tyson?"

"What is it Hilary?" the bluette asked.

Hilary looked over her should to see if anyone was looking.

"I need to tell you something" she said picking up his hand gently. "Please…come with me"

"Hilary, what-?" Tyson's question was cut short as Hilary dragged him away from the party.

They didn't speak as they walked along road until they came to the beach. Finally they stopped and Hilary let go of Tyson's hand and turned to face him.

"Tyson" she said in a determined voice. "I have something to confess"

"What is it?" Tyson asked surprised. "You can tell me, we're together now. You can tell me anything"

"Tyson, that's just it!" Mariah said looking away. "That's just it"

"What?" Tyson said having a sinking feeling enter his stomach. "What is it Hilary?"

"Tyson…I … I … I don't love you anymore" Mariah said as tears fell silently down her face. "You were right; it was only a sisterly love that I felt for you. But I thought… I thought it was more than that…but…now…"

Tyson smiled sadly. "I knew that this would happen. And I understand"

"Tyson?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you still be there for me?"

"Forever and always little sister"

Hilary smiled and Tyson took her hand.

"We should head back" he said gently. "I really don't need Kenny to start shouting us or where we've been"

"Really" Hilary giggled.

Suddenly, a dagger whizzed past them, narrowly missing Tyson's face. Tyson instinctually pulled Hilary behind him.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"Now, now children" said a voice out of no where. "Don't be mad"

"You just threw a dagger that almost hit my face you ass!" Tyson shouted. "Why wouldn't I be mad!"

"If you shout too much, you'll attract attention" said the voice still not letting them know where it was coming from. "And I need this to be a secret"

"Show yourself!" Hilary shouted.

There was a low chuckle and a man where a black cloak that covered most of his features stepped out of a bunch of bushes.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked again.

"None of your concern" the man snarled. "I'm here on the orders of an important man whose life you destroyed!"

"What?" Tyson said totally confused. "What are you talking about? I never ruined anyone's-"

Tyson stopped in mid sentence. His eyes widened with recognition and fear.

"Boris?"

Boris chuckled. "So you figured it out"

"What the hell are you doing here Boris!" Tyson shouted. "You went to jail, along with Voltaire!"

"Simple, we broke out" Boris said calmly. "And now we're getting our revenge"

"Hilary" Tyson muttered quietly so only Hilary could hear him. "I want you to run and get everyone. Run as fast as you can"

"But Tyson" Hilary protested. "I can't just-"

"Go!"

Hilary ran as fast as she could without looking back. Boris saw her run and chased after her. Tyson tackled him. Boris punched him in the stomach and forced the boy off him. He grabbed a gun from under his cloaked and aimed.

"No!" Tyson gasped out as he heard the gun go off.

He looked up to see Hilary jump in the air and crumble to the ground.

"NO!" he shouted standing up and rushing Boris. "You basterd!"

Boris just smirked and held up the gun. Tyson skidded to a halt. He glared the man with untold disgust and hatred.

"Do you feel pain?" he asked smirking, still holding the gun walking up to Tyson. "Do you feel that empty feeling inside you?"

"Go to hell Boris!" Tyson spat.

Boris chuckled. "Don't worry, she's not dead. I'm not that stupid, besides I want her to tell the others what happened. It'll be a lot easier this way"

"What the hell do you want Boris?" Tyson demanded. Not taking his eyes off the gun that was currently pointed his heart.

"It's not what I want, but more of what Voltaire wants" Boris said as a black pulled up beside them. "And he wants revenge for what you brats did to him"

Before Tyson could say another word, a tall man with sunglasses whacked him hard on the back of the head. He then grabbed the unconscious boy by his collar and shoved him into the car and then drove off just as Hilary was regaining conscious.

"Tyson?" she whispered before feeling a sharp pain explode from her shoulder. "Augh! What? Where is Tyson?"

She weakly lifted her head to see a black car drive off before losing conscious.

'Oh god help me'

SSCC- Oh that drama! anyways review or i won't unpdate!


	3. Close Call

SSCC-hey everyone! I'm sorry that I havent updated in a while! Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so loved! .

Disclaimer- SSCC does not own Beyblades. this has been a recording.

SSCC-And now...chapter 3!

3: Close Call

"Welcome to Bay City! I hope that you have a wonderful time in our beautiful city!"

'Damn that woman and her annoying voice' Kai thought as he stepped out of the plane walked into the crowded airport.

He looked around for Mr. Dickinson who said that he would meet him and then take him to the Japanese BBA headquarters. He was surprised to find Gramps there instead of the C.E.O. of the BBA.

"Kai!" Gramps shouted when he saw him.

"Mr. Ganger" Kai said formally. "I wasn't expecting you here"

"Yes well, Mr. Dickinson had some things to take care of" Gramps answered rather quickly before changing to subject. "We should get going then. Time's a wasting and we're not getting any younger, well I defiantly am not"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the old man who was hurrying away to get Kai's other bags.

'Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than he's letting on?' Kai thought in slight amusement.

"Kai!" Mr. Granger shouted bringing him back to reality. "The ride is here!"

Kai quickly walked to the black car that had pulled up. He and Mr. Granger entered without a word.

"BBA Headquarters" the driver said. "Here we go"

Kai shook his head at the nutty driver just as he heard his name.

"Kai! Help me!"

* * *

"Rei? You have a letter!" 

Rei looked up from the dish to see Mariah running towards him. He recalled Drigger as Mariah passed him a white envelope with his name written on in a fancy font.

"Who sent it?" he asked as he opened it.

"We don't know" Mariah said excitedly. "It arrived at Lee's grandfather's home this morning"

Rei tore open the letter and unfolded a letter along with a map and airplane ticket.

The letter said:

_To Mr. Rei Kon,_

_The BBA is proud to ask you attend a private Beyblading tournament. _

_Place: the BBA's new stadium in Bay City, Japan_

_Time: Saturday, June 18 at 1:oo pm_

_A hotel room will be provided for you at the Bay City Resort. Please check in no later than 12:00 pm. _

_Airplane tickets and other transportation will also be provided. _

_Enclosed is a map of where a car will pick you up from the airport and you ticket. _

_I hope you will come. Thank you!_

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Dickinson C.E.O of BBA _

"Wow!" Mariah said jumping up and down."A private tournament! I wish we could all go!"

"I don't know Mariah" Rei said frowning slightly. "Something tells me that I shouldn't go"

"Well you don't have to go" Mariah said shrugging. "But then, Lee will never let you forget how you blew another chance to show just how powerful the White Tigers are"

Rei chuckled as Mariah did an imitation of Lee. He looked down at the letter and read the time.

"June 18th" Rei said. "That's in two days!"

"You better start packing then" Mariah said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his hut (A/N- I didn't know it you would call his home a house or hut so I said hut cuz it sounded better).

* * *

"Ugh" Rei said as he stepped off the plane. "The absolute last time I eat airplane food" 

Bay City airport was crowded as usual. Rei looked around for a map to see where he was. When he finally found one, he was ready to collapse. He found the place where he was supposed to go and thank god it was close. He walked out of the busy building to see the black car waiting for him.

"Mr. Rei Kon?" said the driver looking at him.

"That's me"

"Very good sir" said the driver opening the door to the car and taking the boy's bag.

Rei started to enter when he saw Mr. Granger and Kai start to get into another car. Just as he was about to walk over, a hand grabbed his wrist and started to pull him into the car. He's eyes widened when he saw who it was. In total panic, he did the only thing that came to his mind. Call for help.

"Kai! Help me!"

It worked. Kai and Mr. Granger looked over to see Rei getting pulled into another black car. Running over to the vehicle, Kai grabbed Rei as Gramps shut the door. The car took off into the streets.

"Rei!" Kai said panting slightly. "What the hell are you doing here!"

But Rei didn't answer. He just sat on the curb staring at the space where the car had been.

"I don't believe it" he said at last when he was in the car with Kai and Gramps heading towards the BBA headquarters. "It…it was B-Boris!"

Gramps and Kai looked at him in total shock.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked sharply. "Rei, are you absolutely sure it was Boris?"

"Kai!" Rei shouted looking over at the Russian. "I saw him! Clear as day! It was Boris! He tricked him into coming here and almost kidnapped me!"

Kai nodded his acknowledgement and didn't say anything else. They had to see Mr. Dickinson.

SSCC-oooo they were so close! sry this waskind of a boring chapter. i promise the next chapter will be better! including what happened to Tyson!

Please review!


	4. Somebody's in Trouble

SSCC-Hey everyone! sry i haven't updated in a while (well its been a while to me) i've got finals coming up and before that i was on a choir trip so...yeah

**Iwant to thank all those who reviewed! esp. Hanishiwho has encouraged me to continue writing and Minako Mikoto and Kais Devil and FireieGurl and LeVel27Guitar who have been with me since i started this story! this chapter is dedicated to you two! ilove ya lots! Oh and i love all of the ya other guys (or gals) who reviewed!**

Disclaimer- sigh no i dont own Beyblade

SSCC-Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Somebody's in Trouble

/Tyson's POV/

It hurts. Everything did. It feels like someone tried to cut open my head with an axe. I can't see. I'm scared. I want to know where I am. I want to know if Hilary is ok. I don't want to be wherever I was. But my eyes refused to open. I try to move my arms. It feels like there's a block of cement on each of them.

"Hello?" I call out as loudly as I can, which is mind you not very loud.

Nothing I hear nothing. Again, I try to open my eyes. This time I manage to crack them open. And I see…darkness. Nothingness. I'm so scared. Yet, I feel oddly calm. Yes call me freaky, but I feel like something is there to watch over me.

"Finally awake are you?"

I turn my head slowly. I see a boy. Wow I must be psychic or something! Praise me people! Anyways back to the kid who is staring me. He's not much older than me. I try to say something, but all I could do is groan.

"Don't worry" he said pulling me into a sitting position and holding me there. "The drugs will wear off soon."

"Where?" I manage to croak out.

Man, I must sound so pathetic. I'm so glad Kai's not here to see this or he might just laugh himself to death. The other guy looks me quietly. He has green hair. Like Oliver, but with Johnny's hair cut (oh and no bandana). His eyes are a lavender/black color. He's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Except for Kai's eyes of course. Argh! There I go again! Sigh, oh well. Yes if you must know, I've had a thing for Kai. That's why I knew me and Hilary would never really work out. Sadly, Kai being gay is like saying I'm giving up candy for a month. It's never gonna happen.

"Can you stand?" the boy asked bringing me back to reality.

"I dunno" I slurred, but I was a lot more conscious of my surroundings now. "What's your name?"

"Name's Alexander. Alex for short" he said smiling slightly. "We're currently somewhere on the edge of Bay City and that's all I know. I've been here for almost 2 days when you came"

/Normal POV/

Tyson slowly got up and looked around. They were in some kind of cell. There was only one window which had bars and barbed wire around it. There was a wooden cot thing where he had been laying a few minutes ago. And there was a large, metal door on the opposite wall of them.

"Do you know how we got here?" Tyson asked as he turned back to Alex.

"No idea" Alex answered. "One minute I'm walking down the street minding my own business, the next, I'm being knocked out and wake up here"

"Ugh" Tyson said sitting down next to Alex on the cot. "I feel like shit"

"That's normal" Alex said shrugging. "I felt the same. Don't worry; it only lasts like 3 hours"

"You seem to think I'm worried" Tyson said looking over at his new friend. "I'm not. Tyson Kinomiya is never worried!"

Alex's eyes went wide at this.

"_You're Tyson Kinomiya!_" he said in awe. "As in the beyblade world champion, Tyson!"

"The one and only!" Tyson said smirking and striking a pose.

"Wow!" Alex said still in shock. "I- it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ok calm down kid!' Tyson said laughing. "Now, we have to find a way out of-"

Before he could finish, the metal door opened. Boris and a few men in black suits from before entered the room.

"Ahh Tyson" Boris said smiling insanely. "I see you've met Alex Dickinson"

"What!"

Tyson spun around to Alex's shocked figure standing behind him.

"Alex Dickinson!" Tyson shouted. "You're related to Mr. Dickinson?"

"Yes he is" Boris said. "This is why he's here"

"How did you know who I am?" Alex asked quietly. "Who are you?" he demanded a little more forcefully.

"I'm Boris" Boris said with a sneer. "And you are in the secret lab or Voltaire. I will warn you both not to annoy Voltaire or you _will_ suffer the consequences. Have I made myself clear?"

"We'll never follow you or Voltaire!" Tyson cried out. "You can't keep us here forever!"

"I wasn't planning on it" Boris said smiling a sickly smile "In fact, why not come out and take a tour?"

Tyson and Alex exchanged looks before nodding. What choice did they have? With three burly guys right behind them, they all exited the room and started walking down the hall.

'I hope the others are ok' Tyson thought.

* * *

"Mr. Dickinson!" 

Mr. Dickinson turned around with a much effort. His eyes landed upon a out of breath Kai, Rei, and Mr. Granger.

"Gentlemen" he said slightly shocked. "What is it?"

"Mr. Dickinson!" Kai said walking forward. "We saw Boris! We saw him! He tried to capture Rei!"

Mr. Dickinson's eyes hardened.

"I see" he said sitting down in his chair and motioned for the other to sit on the couch. "Thank heavens he failed. We don't need anymore personnel disappearing"

"Mr. Dickinson?" Mr. Granger asked confused.

"My nephew" Mr. Dickinson said wearily. "he disappeared about 2 days ago. I didn't say anything when it happened because the family thought he was on a camping trip like he often did. He would pack his bags without telling anyone. Then leave for days at a time. then just come home like he was never gone"

"I'm sorry" Mr. Granger said quietly.

"I'm confused" Kai said. "Where's Max, Kenny, Hilary, and Tyson? Why aren't they here for this meeting? I thought I said that all of the former Bladebreakers were to be there. With the exception of Rei who already knew"

Both Mr. Granger and Mr. Dickinson looked away from the teens.

"Mr. Granger?" Rei asked hesitantly. "What happened?"

"It's…its…Boris" Mr. Granger said quietly. "While you were in China and Russia…Boris shot Hilary and kidnapped Tyson"

"What!" both teens were on their feet looking over at Mr. Dickinson and then back to Mr. Granger in disbelief.

"How come you never told us!" Rei demanded. "We could've been helping looking for Tyson!"

"Calm down boys" Mr. Dickinson said rather sharply. "First of all, we didn't tell you because of exactly the way you just acted now"

Rei and Kai blushed slightly before sitting back down.

"Hilary is currently in the hospital recovering from her bullet wound" Mr. Granger said. "Boris missed her heart and shot her arm. Max and Kenny have been put under national guard protection and are being kept safe at the BBA's main headquarters in Tokyo"

"And…Tyson?" Kai asked slowly as if he would break any minute.

"We have had no word on his whereabouts" Mr. Dickinson said sadly. "As well as my nephew"

Kai and Rei stood up. Silently they walked over to the door. Kai slowly turned the handle of the doorknob and exited with Rei. But he paused long enough to say.

"I think I know where Tyson is. I'm going to go look for him"

And with that he and Rei left the two elders in the office.

SSCC-wow! that was tiring! its really late (well i've been going ot bed really late for hte last couple of nights so i'm so dead). anyways, chapter 5 probably wont be up until i finish finals and recovery from teh studying.

Anyways Please review! Ja ne!


	5. Experiments and Results

SSCC- hey everyone! ok! I'm back! Summer is finally here! (does a little dance)

Disclaimer-SSCC doesnt own Beyblades

SSCC- OMG I just have to comment that this story's reviews have hit hte 20 mark! i think i'm gonna cry!

Disclaimer lawyer- Don't. You'll ruin the story

SSCC- glares. You asked you?

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED AND MADE 20 REVIEWS! **

SSCC-here's the 5th chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Experiments and Results

Kai and Rei walked out of the headquarters.

"Kai?" Rei said cautiously. "How can we help Tyson and Mr. Dickinson's nephew? We know even less about the situation then the others"

"That's why we're going to pay the others a visit" Kai said without turning around.

He hailed a taxi and ushered Rei to get in before getting in himself. As they drove through the streets of the city heading towards the suburban area, they remained completely silent. Rei knew better than to prod Kai for anything he may know.

'I just hope you know what you're doing Kai' Rei thought as they stopped in front of Kenny's parents restaurant.

"May I help you gentlemen?" asked a man wearing a black outfit standing outside the door.

"We're here to talk to Kenny" Kai said simply.

"I'm sorry, but only Mr. Dickinson or a BBA officer is allowed to see him" said the man.

Rei and Kai pulled out their badges. The man nodded and let them pass. They walked through the restaurant and up into the home part of the building. They knocked on the brown door with a sign that said "Kenny's Lab! Stay out!"

"I thought I told you to go away!" came Kenny's voice.

Chuckling, Rei opened the door.

"C'mon now" he said. "You wouldn't turn out a couple of old friends. Now would you?"

Kenny and Max turned to see Kai and Rei in the doorway.

"Rei! Kai!" Max said launching himself on the startled neko-jin. "We've been so worried! Tyson! And Hilary!"

"Shh" Rei said smiling and rubbing the blonde's back to soothe him. "Everything's ok now. We're here"

"Kenny" Kai said turning his attention away to face the brunette. "You need to tell us what happened when Tyson was kidnapped"

Max and Kenny both stared at Kai. They were just starting to get over the events. Reluctantly, Max nudged Kenny.

"Tell him Chief" he said meekly.

Kenny looked at Kai's determined face and sighed. Yes, he knew that Kai had a thing for the champion. Tala had told him about it. Knowing that Kai would stop at nothing to get him back, he sat on his bed.

"Alright" he said. "I'll tell you"

* * *

"Keep moving you pathetic kids! Don't make Master Boris wait for you!"

Tyson and Alex grudgingly picked up the pace so they were just behind Boris. The three henchmen were prodding them with metal sticks every time they began to lag behind.

"Be nice, Tom" Boris said smirking. "They're going to suffer enough"

"Since when did you care about our well being?" Tyson snapped.

Boris raised an eyebrow. He nodded to the three burly men who were behind Tyson and Alex. Two of them each grabbed a boy and dragged them into separate rooms.

"Ow! Let go!" Tyson shouted trying to break free.

"Tyson!" Alex shouted before the door closed and Alex was blocked from sight.

"Boris! Let Alex go!" Tyson shouted as the henchman strapped him to a surgery table. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh, not me, no" Boris said coming into his room. "But his uncle has done a lot of damage to Master Voltaire's business. So Mr. Dickinson must see what happens when you mess with people like us"

"You're a sick basterd!" Tyson shouted again.

"You shouldn't be insulting your new master now" Boris said has he pulled out a shot filled with some green, puss-like liquid. "now, we will begin Project Relive!"

"Stop!" Tyson said thrashing around in total panic. "Keep away! I hate needles!"

Boris completely ignored him. The henchman held Tyson in place. Boris injected the liquid into him. Almost instantly, he could a change. Something was changing inside of him! He was dimly aware of the scream that was issued next door. And then his world went black.

* * *

"The experiments went exactly as planned!"

"Very good Boris! You shall start their training tomorrow morning"

"Has you wish sir"

As Voltaire left he looked over and smiled with satisfaction. In the room with a glass window so you could see in was in front of him. Inside were two children. Two little chibi boys who slept soundly in small beds.

'Tomorrow a new life starts for both of you' he thought as he walked down the corridor. 'The Great Tyson Kinomiya and Alex Dickinson will be the first of my new army of children'

SSCC- So that's what happened to Tyson and Alex! Next chapter will be a lot of fun!

Please review! Ja ne!


	6. Just the Beginning

SSCC- hey everyone! i'm back! sry that it's taken me a while for this chapter cuz i couldnt decide on a few things. but i've sorted it all out so no need to worry

Disclaimer- yes i dont own Beyblades...but i do own Alex!

Alex- NNNNOOOOO!

SSCC- oh shut up /wacks him with the script/ anyways enjoy!

Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

/Moscow, Russia/

RING

RING

RING

"Damn it! Somebody answer the damn phone!" Brian shouted as his eye twitched dangerously.

No answer.

RING

RING

RING

"AARRRUUUGGGHHH!" Brian shouted as he ran over to the phone. "What the hell do you want?"

"Don't use that tone on me" came a cold reply.

"Kai" Brian said calming down enough to not shout at his captain. "What's the news?"

"Mr. Dickinson's nephew… and…Tyson" Kai said rather chokingly. "Have been kidnapped by Voltaire. I need you and Tala to come down here as fast as you can. Ian and Spencer can stay up there and make sure no one tries to get any info they don't need to know about"

Brian cursed and sighed.

"Alright" he said sitting back down at his computer. "We'll be on the next plane over. I'll send you our gate number and the time we land"

"I appreciate it" Kai said before pausing. "Get me Tala. I want to talk to him"

"Hang on" Brian said putting the phone on hold. "Kai had better get me some good vodka for this"

Brian slammed his fist on a heavy woodened door.

"Tala!" Brian shouted. "Tala! Get your ass out here and talk to Kai!"

There was a loud thump and some scurrying around before a sleepy Tala opened the door. Brian rolled his eyes as he handed Tala the cordless phone.

"Kai?" Tala groaned looking at his clock next to his bed. "I wish you wouldn't call when I'm sleeping"

"It's 8 am where you are!" Kai practically shouted into the phone.

"Shut up" Tala replied. "So what's going on?"

"Tala" Kai said in a serious voice (well more serious than his cold, death-like, emotionless voice). "Did Voltaire have any plans for you after the championships?"

"Not that I know of" Tala said frowning slightly. "Why?"

"I'll explain when I see you" Kai said.

"Alright then" Tala said and he hung up.

_what are you up to, Kai? _Tala thought as he headed downstairs of their apartment to make some strong coffee.

* * *

"Alex! Alex-chan!"

Alex slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see Tyson sitting next to him with a worried face. But when he sat up, the worried face broke into a happy smile.

"Yay! A-chan is awake!" Tyson said smiling and clapping his hands.

"Where are we?" Alex mumbled cutely. "And why things so big?"

"I dunno" Tyson said shrugging. "But look! There's toys everywhere!"

Alex looked around and saw that he was in a room. There were two small beds, one of which he had been laying on. On the other side of the room was a trunk full of toys. Tyson was currently playing with a giant stuffed bird thing. A door stood a few feet in front of him and a glass window that they couldn't see out of was to the right of the door.

"Ty-chan?" Alex asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 5!" Tyson said beaming holding up his hand to show his age. "How old you?"

"I'm 7!" Alex said smiling too. "I wanna play too!"

But just before they could start their game, the door opened and in walked a man with a funny hair style.

"Hello children" said the man smiling down at them with a sickly smile. "I hope you enjoyed your nap because it's time to start working"

"Working?" Tyson asked looking at the man. "What's work?"

"You'll learn how to play with these special tops" said the man hand them each a gray colored beyblade. "Every time you complete a level, you'll get to chose a different color for your blade and leave early"

"Ok!" the boy's chorused happily.

"then let's get started" the man said ushering them to the door.

"Wait" Tyson said running back into the room and grabbing a red hand. "I like this hat. May I have it?"

"Certainly" said the man.

"What's your name mister?" Alex asked as they walked down a long hall.

"My name" said the man smiling that creepy smile again. "is Voltaire"

* * *

"Show more aggression!" Voltaire shouted over the loud grinding noises and sparks the beyblades were making.

Tyson and Alex focused on the beyblades in front of them with a kind of obsession.

"Go!" Tyson cheered his beyblade on. "Don't give up!"

"Get him!" Alex shouted equally eager to win. "Show him we're not afraid!"

The blades went head on and ended in a draw. Tyson and Alex cheered although Voltaire didn't look impressed.

"We'll work harder tomorrow" Voltaire told the children. "But right now, you have another …er…activity to do"

"Like a game?" Tyson spoke up hopefully.

"Yes" Voltaire said has they entered a dojo with all sorts of weapons. "A game that will teach you to protect everything you hold dear"

"Ok" the boys said running over the weapons and looking one they liked.

"Now" Voltaire said motioning for them to stand in the middle of the room. "We will begin. The first to fall will be the one to die"

SSCC-finished! and yes i know that Voltaire is out of character! i did taht on purpose for future chapters! Again sry for hte long update, i'll try to get the 7th chapter up as soon as possible! a few reviews would help too /hint hint/

Please Review!

Ja Ne!


	7. To the Rescue!

SSCC- hey everyone! AndHAPPY (insert whatever holiday you celebrate)!

Alex- geez, its about time you updated! Everyone thought that you abandoned this fic

SSCC- /gasps/ i would NEVER abandon a fic!

Alex- What about "Fatal Blow"?

SSCC-...shut up

Lawyer- and now for the disclaimer: NO SHE DOESNT OWN!

SSCC- /crying in background/

Lawyer- what's her problem?

Alex- no idea /walks away whistling/

Lawyer-...ok

Chapter 7: To the Rescue!

/BBA Headquarters, Bay City/

"Kai! We have it!"

The said man looked over his laptop to see the excited face of Kenny shoved into his.

"Kenny…get away" he said calmly.

"Sorry Kai but we found it! We know where Tyson is!" Kenny said dancing around Tala who was working on another laptop.

"OK you can stop jumping now" Tala said grinning at the overly excited teen.

"I have to tell everyone!" Kenny said happily.

"Gods" Tala said smirking watching Kenny go bouncing off into the other room. "I sure hope you don't do that when we get Tyson back"

"Tala" Kai said in a warning voice.

"Hey don't get mad" Tala said looking at the laptop Kenny had left behind. "You shouldn't stress too much. It gives you more wrinkles. And I don't think Tyson would want a prune coming to his rescue"

Kenny, Max, Rei, Brian, and Mr. Dickinson entered the room just as Kai threw a printer at Tala's head that barely dodged it.

"I'm guessing we missed the fun" Brian smirked as Kai and Tala regained them selves.

"Go to hell" was Kai's comment.

"So Chief" Max said turning to Kenny. "You said that you found out where Tyson was"

"Yes!" Kenny said excitedly. "I was doing some research and there have be reports of an old abandon laboratory having several cars leaving it every couple days"

"It's definitely a start" Tala said looking over Kenny's shoulder at the screen. "It's on the out skirts of town"

"I wonder why no one noticed it before" Max commented.

"Because it was cleared from the government as a practice felicity on natural human activities" Kenny said typing away on Dizzy.

"Isn't that illegal?" Rei asked.

"Yes" Kenny answered. "But evidently, the government was convinced that the people all volunteered and it was just watching the average human live and why they do the things they do"

"Now that really sounds like something Biovolt would come up with" Brian said looking over Kenny's shoulder like Tala to read the info.

"But the data I got is not complete" the boy genius sighed. "Half of it is missing and I can't seem to hack into their computer"

"Probably expecting we would try and hack their data" Kai muttered. "Try entering the front door instead of the back"

"Are you insane?" Brian said typing on his own laptop. "If we do that, it sends a virus into our systems and they can read everything we have"

"That's the idea" Kai said. "Kenny, do you think you could pull up any info about the BBA and store it onto a disk?"

"Of course" Kenny said looking at his former captain in confusion. "But what will that do?"

"After you store everything, delete all of your data" Kai said. "Then have Dizzy enter their computer"

"Are you crazy?" Kenny shouted. "I spent 5 years collecting that data! Cant you just give me some more time to try and hack into the system?"

"No" Tala said making everyone stare at him. "This could work. I have a feeling that Kai has the right idea. If we just clear everything from one computer and have a blank space, Dizzy could enter their system without any problems b/c she wouldn't have to worry about protecting anything"

"I get it" Brian said smirking. "And I'm guessing you want me on back up?"

"Yes" Kai said. "Wait. I have a better use for you. Leave the computer stuff to Tala and Kenny. You, Rei, and I will go over to the lab and see if we can enter it and get anything that might be useful"

"What are you planning Kai?" Tala asked taking the laptop from Brian.

"I'm going to take Biovolt down. All the way" Kai said standing up and leaving the room.

"I guess we should get started then" Tala said looking over the short brunette who nodded and began to working furiously.

* * *

A small, blue car pulled up at the Bay City Harbor. The harbor was more of a storage place that was long since abandoned. A man stepped out followed by two others. 

"What is your main reason for buying an old abandon warehouse if you don't mind me asking sir?" asked a rather fat man with dark brown hair.

"Think of it as a investment" came the cold reply. "It's not for me anyways. It's for my scientists"

"Scientists, sir?"

"Yes. Now then, I wish for my builders to redo the inside of this warehouse immediately!" the man barked. "No questions asked! Have it done in 3 days!"

"Y-yes sir" The fat man stammered before waddling away while dialing the construction company on his cell phone.

'Only a few more days' Voltaire thought staring at the old warehouse. 'Only a few more days before I get my revenge on that traitorous grandson of mine and that foolish team of his'

He chuckled while walking away. Just then, his cell phone started to ring. Frowning at the person who dare call him he hit a button and began to talk.

"You'd better have a good reason to be calling me Boris" he said in a deadly voice.

"Sir! There's a problem at the lab!" came a frantic reply. "Kinomiya and Dickinson tried to escape and accidentally sent off the alarms! The police will be here soon and we need to get them out of here!"

"I will be there shortly" Voltaire said before shutting off his phone and ordering that fat man back into the car.

* * *

"Brilliant Kai!" Brian shouted has he, Kai, and Rei made a mad dash over the fence of the labs. 

"How was I suppose to know that someone else was trying to sneak in!" Kai shouted over the loud alarm that was ringing through out the premises.

They ran until they were about ½ a mile away from the labs, a blue car entered the gated area. Thanks to the binoculars Rei brought with him, they were able to see what was going on. The car was park outside one of the buildings and was there for just a few a minutes as a man ran in and came out with two bundles in his arms. The bundles were thrown into the car quickly before the engine was started and the car raced out of there.

"We need to follow that car!" Kai said getting to his feet from his rest position.

But before anyone could move, the car suddenly opened and the two bundles fell out. The person driving the car must not have seen them fall out since it kept driving.

"Oh gods" Rei said running down to the bundles, Kai and Brian following him.

The bundles were wrapped in what looked like bed sheets.

"Wonder what's in them" Brian said picking one of them up and then almost immediately dropped it. 'Oh my gods please don't be what I think it is!'

"Brian!" Kai shouted snapping him out of his thoughts. "what are you doing!"

"It's …it's a person Kai" Brian said quickly.

Kai looked at his friend strangely before they heard Rei gasp.

"Tyson?" Rei said shocked.

Kai and Brian turned to see Rei holding one of the bundles. The sheet had been removed to show a chibi Tyson fast asleep.

"Tyson…" Kai whispered as Brian picked up the other bundle that turned out to be (A/N- if you don't who it is then you really haven't been reading) Alex Dickinson! "TYSON!"

Rei pasted the sleeping chibi to Kai who wrapped him in his arms and held him close to his chest, as if afraid Tyson would fade if he let go. Brian and Rei both exchanged smiles before Rei pulled out his cell phone and called the others about the good news.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SSCC- well that was a good chapter neh?

Alex- What's the deal with Brian dropping me!

SSCC- hey i would too if i thought hte thing i was holding was dead /shutters/ murdered bodies are creepy

Alex- you've been watching Cold Case Files again havent you?

SSCC- maybe. thank you for all those who read this chapter! i will try to update as soon as possible!

Alex- anyways, please review!

Ja Ne!


End file.
